Someone to Love
by BellyGnomes
Summary: Edward meets a newbie vampire and Bella has a new house guest... Story of two starcrossed lovers that receive help from Bella and the Cullen's... Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Change

Chapter One: The Change

Everything was dark. My eyelids opened but nothing was there. Was this blindness? What happened? Where am I?

I felt a sharp pain rip through my neck. I tried to move but was held down by a force stronger then any man. I struggled against it. Wanting to be free from this attacker. I kicked my legs and punched with my arms. I struck the being that assaulted me over and over again. But my blows went unnoticed; it continued to suck on my neck, draining me.

My veins were burning, my neck was on fire. I tried to claw at my skin, needing to release the burn that was consuming me. I felt weak; unconsciousness was pulling me away from this hell.

I tried to fight it; I felt the power that was constraining me release. It was still too dark to see and the burning was spreading quickly through my body. It felt as though each cell was busting, a new DNA replacing the old. I felt every bone in my body shatter at once. I screamed in pain as they reformed, some how stronger, denser, unbreakable. The feeling of fire increased as though my skin was melting away from my muscles. I grabbed my arm, it felt normal. What was wrong with me?

Something had attacked me, but what? My neck…

My fingers reached for the wound on my neck, the stickiness of the blood made my stomach roll with nausea. The urge to vomit was strong, but the scent caught me before I could. Rusty, salt; the odor was disgusting. The smell combined with the pain caused my brain to shut off. Darkness consumed me as a writhed in excruciating pain on the grimy concrete of a dark alley in Seattle.

I woke up in the same dark corner, between two dumpsters. I could feel the light shining through my eyelids creating a faint orange glow. I felt amazing. The pain was gone; maybe it had all be just a nightmare. My eyes gradually opened taking in the environment around me.

Everything was tremendously clear. I could make out details that would seem impossible. I touched my face seeing if I had glasses on but I didn't. I looked at my hand and was immediately distracted by how pale I was. Somehow I knew that I wasn't normally this white. I stretched my hands, feeling the strength that they held.

There was an aching thirst in my throat. I had no idea how long I had been lying on the filthy ground. I must be starving. I stood up and brushed myself off. It looked as though I were homeless; my pants were ripped and torn. My clothes were grimy, dried blood stained my collar. I was instantly repulsed. I tore off my shirt, leaving it in the alley. I could not remember anything. Who was I? Maybe I was homeless. I searched my pants pockets for clues. I found a few keys on a key chain, a wallet, and a cell phone. The phone vibrated in my hand, sending out a shrill ring. I looked at the caller ID.

Incoming Call: Mom

I let the phone buzz in my hand. Mom? I had a mother? I didn't answer the phone. I didn't know who I was, but someone was looking for me. For some reason I knew I didn't want to be found.

I opened the wallet. It held some cash and a few credit cards. The driver's license caught my eye. I slid it out and stared at the picture. This must be me.

C.A. D4293456

Jackson Adam Root

1503 S. Pacific St.

Carlsbad, Ca 92008

Sex: MHair: BLNEyes: BLU

Ht: 6'3"Wt: 184DOB: 3-17-89

In the picture I had a goofy grin, obviously excited that I was getting my first drivers licenses. My hair was light; golden almost it had loose curls that hung down into my eyes. My eyes were bright blue, full of life. My skin was tanner then it was now but it was still paler then I imagined it should be from living in sunny California. I read the information again, studying the only facts I had about me. I was 17, the date on my phone said it was April 4TH 2006. I had missed my birthday. I could not remember anything about this person.

The need for liquids twinge in my throat, I need nourishment. I tucked my wallet back in my pocket and picked up my discarded jacket. I zipped up the hoodie, covering my pale chest. As I stood up I felt strong. Like I could do anything. I took a step and moved faster then I thought possible. That is not normal. I slowed down and took another step; it was still fast but not abnormally so. I walked towards the light of the street ahead of me. The clouds in the sky threatened rain, but I didn't care, loved the rain. As I rounded the corner I was stopped by a smell. I small girl holding a red umbrella ran ahead of her mother straight towards me. I froze. I turned my head from her as she ran into my legs. She looked up at me and screamed, absolutely terrified. Her mother grabbed her away, shaking in fear. I remained like a statue in my spot. What had just happened? I watched them scurry away dashing around the corner leaving my sight.

I regained my composure and walked into a nearby coffee shop, hoping to buy something to drink. But as I opened the door the usually enticing aroma of coffee was unappetizing. I quickly closed the door and continued down the street. Someone grabbed my arm.

"Change?" A homeless man shook a can at me, the change rattling around. He looked into my eyes and dropped his hand from my sleeve.

"Whoa, crazy contacts!" I kept walking, not knowing what he was talking about.

Food. I needed food. As I passed a hot dog vender I noticed that the smell of the processed pork was not enticing. I kept walking dazed and confused. What was wrong with me?

I spotted a clothing store across the street and hurried inside. I needed new clothes. I grabbed a few pairs of pants and some shirts. I stepped into the dressing room and stripped out of my filthy clothes. My skin wasn't dirty at all, I smelled my armpits expecting to smell the stench of body odor but nothing was there. I appeared completely clean. I turned and face the mirror. I was shocked. My eyes locked on to the person reflecting back at me. My eyes were a crimson red. I knew immediately that they were not contacts. My eyes had turned red. I looked at my neck for the wound that had been there but my skin was just as pale and smooth as the rest of me. My face was slightly different then the one in the I.D. more masculine, less boyish. My nose was straight were there once was a bump. My jaw was stronger looking, and my cheekbones more defined. My hair fell in my eyes the same as in my picture, it was shinier, but other then that the same. I looked down at my body; my shoulders were broad and narrowed towards my hips. My stomach was toned and well defined. My arms were strong; I flexed them in the mirror. My legs were long and muscular, they looked like runners legs. I stood there awhile completely absorbed by my appearance. Until a knock on the changing room door drew me out of my stupor.

"Do you need any help?" A women voice asked suggestively.

She seemed to be flirting.

"No, thanks." I replied, hearing my new voice. It was like music, masculine but musical at the same time.

"Are you sure? I can get you _anything_ that you need?" She answered in a low voice drawing out the anything.

I hurriedly threw on the fresh clothes and opened the door, she feel into the changing room as I walked out. She must have been leaning on the door. She caught herself and stared at me longingly. I turned around and rushed to the counter. I ripped of the tags and handed a credit card to the cashier. Thank goodness he wasn't staring at me like that saleslady. I signed the receipt and put my card back into my wallet. I pulled on my sweatshirt as I stepped back outside. I wasn't cold at all but everyone else was wearing heavier jackets, and it was April. The needed in my throat was still raging but I did not know what would quench this thirst.

I walked away towards the tree line that edged the city. An onslaught of senses hit me. The sights, sounds, and smells of the forest came to me at once. Pounding into my brain. One particular smell hit me, the beast within me roared to life, taking away any control that I had. My legs ran and I pounced, taking down a large animal. I tore into its flesh consuming the scarlet liquid that gushed out. The animal thrashed unsuccessfully underneath my grip. I devoured every last drop, feeling the burning in my esophagus die away with each gulp of its blood.

The animal had stopped moving and its heartbeat was gone. I loosened my hands and the animal feel to the earthy floor. I sobbed. Holding my stomach as the emotional pain course through me. What had I done? What had I become?

I looked down at the corpse in front of me, it was a mountain lion. A beautiful cat destroyed by a vicious monster. Sobs racked through my body but no tears fell from my eyes. I lay on the forest floor for days allowing my grief to consume me. The days and nights seemed to blend together. I pulled myself up and began to aimlessly walk. Any family that I had left behind would never want me, not now not ever. I knew that I was a monster and what I had done would happen again. I was alone. Lost in this frighteningly green world.

I traveled without a destination for days, allowing my depression to consume me. But soon the need within me began to rise. I would have to hunt again. I shuddered at the thought. Another innocent life taken by a damned creature. I sniffed the air searching for prey. I caught the scent of a herd of deer. I ran. Allowing my instincts to drive me forward, pushing me to do what my mind fought against. The deer was easy enough to catch I sank my teeth into it pulling away the annoying flesh and drew out mouthfuls of the beautiful liquid within. I sucked each and every drop from the deer, I dropped it when I was done and sank to the ground. How could I do this?

I dry heaved, unable to throw up what I just consumed. I was repulsed by myself. I was annihilating all of these exquisite creatures. The thirst would come back, and I would kill again. I began to sob. I was pathetic. Unable to stop the misery that surrounded me.

I lay there comatose, unable to let sleep consume me. My thoughts ran wild, keeping my body petrified to the dirt floor. I decided then and there that I would destroy myself; rid the world of the evil that is I.

I held my breath, thinking that I would suffocate. After 5 minutes I knew that that wouldn't work. It was uncomfortable not to have my sense of smell but it wasn't difficult. I guess breathing isn't necessary when you are a monster.

I climbed up the nearest tree, intending to dive head first into the ground. It would surely snap my neck ending my existence. I dove from the top of the tree in a perfect swan dive. I hit the ground with a loud thud, the earth shook but I was fine. Not a scratch on me.

I cried again, begging for the tears that would prove my sorrow. They never came. Would I be forced into this existence for an eternity?

I trembled at the thought. An eternity alone, feeding off the living, day and night of helplessness. Rotting away mentally but physical staying as healthy as ever? As healthy as I could be without a pulse.

Holy Crap! I have no pulse. I felt my wrist, then my neck. Absolutely nothing. I was dead. But I wasn't.

"What am I?" I shouted in frustration. Not expecting an answer.

"You're a filthy bloodsucking VAMPIRE!" Yelled the reply. I flipped around to face this person.

A boy, a year or two younger then me stood yards away, shaking in anger. I stared at him taking in his russet skin and dark black hair. I replayed his words in my mind over and over again. A vampire?

How could he possible know that? It was ridiculous. Vampires aren't real.

"Who are you?" I asked as bravely as I could, his stench was far worse then anything I could imagine. My nose burned as the wind blew his smell in my direction.

"Does that really matter? You are not supposed to be on our land, it is in the treaty!" he shouted. His anger building at my lack of knowledge. Their land?

"I don't know what you are talking about," I replied utterly confused.

"You are on Quileute land! Your people agreed to the treaty years ago, you are not allowed on our land, I suggest you leave or else I will rip you limb from limb." His eyes stared me down begging me to challenge him. He wanted a reason to fight, to kill me.

"Okay, point me in the direction of these people of mine," I replied. I was curious to find others like me. Maybe I wouldn't be alone forever.

His body shook aggressively but his hand gestured behind me, I looked over my shoulder understanding that I should leave. I turned to go and took one last glance at the boy.

But instead of seeing a human a gigantic beast stood in his place. A wolf larger then any other wolf I had ever seen, it fur was a deep brown. He snarled at me and I ran in the direction he had pointed, I did not want to see what his fangs could do to my granite like flesh.

I ran through the forest. Almost enlightened in the fact that others like me existed. I held on to the fear that I was going to be alone forever, who could accept such a monster?


	2. Chapter 2: Loss

Chapter 2: Loss

* * *

Emma Riley POV

It had been three days. Yet the tears remained endless. Three days since my world fell apart around me. Three days since my life as I knew it was destroyed. Three days since I had become alone.

My parents were dead. I was dead, but my heart continued beating.

I rested my head on my tear soaked pillow. Sleep was impossible; my body was sore and my eyes puffy. It seemed as though the tears would never stop, they would trickle and I would be tricked thinking that it was over. Then another wave of crippling grief would rack through me, sending a fresh onslaught of tears tumbling down my cheeks.

My bed shook with each sob. I tried not to cry out, holding in the sorrow that was tearing me to pieces. I was being devoured, pulled into the dark world of sadness.

No one could reach me; no one really tried.

I cried at this thought, no one. I had absolutely no one. No uncles, no aunts, no cousins, no grandparents, no relatives to speak of. I had a few friends but they were more like acquaintances then anything significant. I had no one.

I could hear the lawyer, Mr. Francis, on his cell phone downstairs. Trying to make arraignments. He didn't want to have to deal with me either, but it was his job. I was still 17 another year and I wouldn't need a guardian. My parent's will said I was to go to my godmother Renee Dwyer.

I had been close with her daughter. Keyword: had. I hadn't seen her in twelve years, not since I was five and she was six. I could tell by the discussion that Renee didn't want me, it sounded like she didn't have Bella either.

I cried into my pillow, I didn't want to go I wanted to stay.

Jackson was here somewhere, he couldn't be missing we had to find him; I couldn't live without him. I picked up my phone and called him, crying as his voice mail picked up.

"Hey it me Jack! Leave a message!" His voice was so happy, so upbeat. "Beep!"

"Jackson! Where are you, please pick up, please! I am begging, I need you more then ever, help me Jackson…" my sobs took over.

He was gone; I would never see him again.

Just like I would never see my parents again.

I closed the phone and continued to cry. I heard the lawyer talking on the phone again, his voice echoed down the hallway. I held my sorrow in, eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Charlie Swan?" He asked and waited for a reply. I wiped a stray tear away.

"I am calling on behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Riley and their daughter Emma…"

"Yes, did you speak with Mrs. Dwyer?" he asked.

"Oh, wonderful, I am sure she will be happy to hear that…" he paused.

"I will make travel arraignments as soon as possible, and we will be there shortly, Thank you Chief Swan."

With that he hung up the phone. Travel arraignments where was I going? I couldn't leave, not yet I still need to find Jackson.

I heard Mr. Francis walking down the hallway towards my bedroom; he stopped in the doorway and sighed, obviously taking in my pathetic-ness. I was allowed to be pathetic I had lost my boyfriend and my parent in the same day and now I was being pawned off onto a family I hadn't seen since kindergarten.

"Come on Emma, buck up, you need to pack up your belongings. Just take your clothes and necessities for now. We can deal with everything else later, I am going to buy us some plane tickets."

He spoke without care; he could careless for the loss that I had just sustained. He turned and left the room without another glace at me.

I sighed and pulled myself off of my bed. There was no point in fighting it. I was being shipped off to Forks, Washington.

--------

I pulled my suitcase behind me, I called Jackson again, leaving a message that was more composed then the last, telling him where I was going. If by chance he ever heard my messages he could find me.

We boarded the plane in silence. The flight from San Diego to Seattle was quick, we took a smaller plane to Port Angeles and rented a car and drove to Forks.

Clouds filled the sky, everything was wet and damp, this dreary weather did nothing but bring my mood to a new low. I rested my head against the cold glass as we drove to towards my new home. Why would they want me?

No one else wanted me, they were all gone.

We pulled up to a small two-story house; it didn't look like they would have any room for me here. A big red truck and a police cruiser were parked in front.

"We're here," said Mr. Francis obviously. Did he think I was stupid? Probably. I grudgingly climbed out of the car. And was surprised when two small arms wrapped their way around me and held me close.

"Oh, Emma! I am so sorry," Bella squeezed me to her. I felt myself falling apart, my weak composure falling before my eyes. The tears began to fall all over again.

"It's will be okay, one day I promise," she squeezed me again and tried to reassure me. But nothing would ever be okay ever again.

I held her back, clinging to someone of my past. I had no one, but she seemed to care. I was unable to utter a sound. My tears fell openly, staining her pretty white t-shirt.

"Come on, let's go inside," she broke the hug but grabbed my hand, sensing that I needed the connection. I looked up to see Charlie on the front porch, trying his best to smile, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. He felt bad for me and he felt bad for himself. He knew my parents, even if they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Come on in you two, the rain is going to start any minute," called Charlie.

Mr. Francis looked at the sky disgustingly; he wouldn't want to ruin his pricey overindulgent suit. He rushed past us to the safety of the indoors.

I stepped inside and took in my environment, it was simple, homey. I immediately felt comfortable.

"Bella, why don't you show Emma her room and let me talk to Mr. Francis," Charlie told Bella.

"Sure Dad," Bella grabbed my bag and I followed her up the stairs. She opened the first door on the right and set my bag down on the floor.

The room was small, but it was cozy, it had a fluffy bed and a dresser and a bookshelf waiting to be filled. The gray light of the outdoors shown though the one window.

"It isn't much, we used to use it as storage, is it okay?" Bella asked hesitantly.

I nodded. It was perfect.

"Thank you," I began to cry again and Bella hug me.

"It will get better, one day," she rubbed slow circles in my back relaxing me.

"Bella! Edward is here!" I heard Charlie call up the stairs with a tone of dislike.

Bella just smiled, "I'll be right back."

She ran out of the room and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward! I want you to meet my friend Emma-" she stopped as he cut her off.

"Bella, there is an emergency, I have to take care of some things-" this time Bella cut him off.

"Edward…" she sounded panicked.

"No Bella, this is different, I'll stop by tonight to let you know what is going on."

"Okay," I could tell that she wanted to know now, same old Bella.

"I love you, be safe," he said it in a whisper but his musical voice carried up the stairs.

I closed the door not wanting to be reminded of what I had lost.

I began to unpack the few things that I had brought. I would need to go shopping. There was a short knock on my door.

"Come in." Bella stepped in, her cheeks were rosier then they had been when she left. I couldn't help but smile, my cheeks used to blush like that too.

"I need to go shopping." Bella's eyes widened in terror at my statement.

"Oh, no, I don't do shopping, but I know someone who does!"

"Oh yeah? Who?" I asked intrigued.

"Alice." She answered simply.

"And who is Alice?" I asked.

"Edward's sister and my best friend," she replied with a smile, "But they are busy, maybe this weekend, can you last that long?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes," I replied with a smile. It was nice to smile it had been nearly two weeks since I had smiled. Two weeks since Jackson had gone missing and my parents had died, two weeks. I picked up my phone and called him again. Still no answer. I flopped down onto my new bed feeling defeated. I couldn't give up; I knew he was still out there, somewhere.

"Well, if it cheers you up any we have school tomorrow!" She replied sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah!" I said just as sarcastically.

"I'm going to go cook dinner, any requests?" she asked. I shook my head, I had absolutely no appetite.

"Okay, I'll call you when it's ready."

She closed the door behind her and I called Jackson again. It rang and rang until the voicemail picked up "Hey it me Jack! Leave a message!" in his still friendly tone. Oh, what I would give to hear him say something else. "Beep!"

"Please call me Jackson, I know that you are out there somewhere, please call me. I love you." I flipped the phone shut hoping that he would check his messages. Hoping he was alive.

I continued unpacking, trying to make myself feel at home. I pulled out the one photo album that I had decided to bring along. It was full of pictures of Jackson and I, and some of my parents. I couldn't look at. Not yet.

I placed it on the empty bookshelf, and resumed unpacking. Within a few minutes everything that I had brought along had its own place. I flung myself onto the bed and closed my eyes, letting my mind become blank.

I don't know how long I lay there not thinking, Bella's voice broke me out of my empty daydream.

She was calling me to dinner. I still didn't feel hungry but I knew that they would be disappointed if I didn't join them. And I couldn't bear to see disappointment in anyone's face.

I unenthusiastically slid from the bed, letting my bare feet grace the cool hardwood floor. The steps creaked as I went down them, my feet dragging with each step.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could see Bella and Charlie sitting in the dining room. Charlie looked over and gave me a grin; I smile meekly back as I made my way to the table. The food smelled delicious, Italian. Bella had the plate in front of me filled with spaghetti and meatballs.

"We are glad to have you here with us Emma, despite the unfortunate circumstances," said Charlie. I gave a small smile and a nod.

"I appreciate you taking me in, I had no where else to go…" I held back the tears. I was getting better at holding my emotions back.

"It's not a problem at all, the more the merrier!" he said as he took a bite of spaghetti.

"You will love it here in Forks, sure it took me forever to even consider liking the green but it is definitely home," said Bella. I saw Charlie's face light up at Bella's words. He was so happy that Bella considered Forks home. "I can't wait for you to meet the Cullen's-"

"Speaking of the Cullen's where is Edward?" Charlie asked in a disgruntled tone. He glanced at the clock, "he is usually here by now."

"He said that there was an emergency, he won't be over tonight," Bella answered ignoring her father's tone. I was surprised to hear that Edward wasn't coming over; he had said earlier that he was. That was strange.

We finished eating and I stood to clean my dishes. Bella grabbed my plate.

"Let me, you look exhausted." At the word exhausted I let out a huge yawn.

Both Bella and Charlie laughed.

"See? Go to bed, I'll wake you in the morning for school."

"Oh, and I registered you this afternoon, Bella can take you to the front office to get everything else settled," Charlie added.

"Okay, sounds good," I yawned again as I headed up the stairs.

Sleep, it had been so long since I had slept, hopefully there will be no nightmares.

I changed into pajamas and slipped between the covers. I was so comfortable but I couldn't help but call Jackson one more time before falling asleep.

It rang and rang but eventually the voicemail picked up. I listened to his greeting and enjoyed his voice.

"Jackson, please pick up, I have a feeling that you are out there, just answer me. I love you no matter what. Good night." I closed the phone with a sigh. I couldn't give up, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullen's

Chapter 3: The Cullen's

* * *

Jackson POV

I ran through the forest and came to a small town. There wasn't much here. I slowed down my pace to a normal walking speed. I passed a sign declaring 'Welcome to Forks, Washington'. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I fished it out and read the caller ID.

Incoming Call: Emma

A picture flashed on the screen of a beautiful girl my age. She was stunning; the sight took my unnecessary breath away. She had flowing wavy blonde hair, it was so shiny, her blue eyes lit up in delight, they were full of love and happiness. Her lips were a pale pink, curved into a tempting smile. Her cheeks held a slight blush as if she had been laughing. It was pure beauty captured in an instant. I was immediately drawn in. Who was she? But if she saw me now she would be terrified of the creature that I am.

I let it go to voicemail. Who ever it was didn't want to know me now.

The phone beeped, I looked at the screen again 87 missed calls from Emma.

Wow, she was really trying to get a hold of me.

Maybe she cares for me.

I shoved that thought away, no one could care for me, and it was ridiculous to even hope.

As I stood there looking at my phone contemplating listening to her messages a silver Volvo pulled up next to me.

"Get in," said the driver in a low demanding voice.

I looked at him and recognized his features; he looked like me in a way, the same pale skin and dark circles. His face was angry as he focused on my red eyes. I looked into his, a pale yellow topaz color.

"I said get in, or I will make you get in," he shouted through gritted teeth.

I was slightly afraid. But I was sure that if I was a vampire then so was he. I got in the car and closed the door. He took off driving without say a word.

"Who are you?" I asked. He stared at me and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I don't think you should be asking questions, who are you and why are you on our territory?" He asked still apparently upset. What was with these guys and their 'territories'?

"Umm, my I.D. says Jackson Root, and I was sent in this direction by a boy that said I was on _his_ territory." He seemed to be listening to something else. I don't want any trouble, I don't know what is going on the boy, wolf, whatever he is can't be right…

"Can't be right about what?" the stranger asked. I staggered. Did I say that out loud?

"No, but I can hear everything that you are thinking." His honesty shocked me, how is that possible, how can he do that?

"We have powers," he answered simply.

"We?" I asked uncertain as to what we are.

"Yes, vampires." I froze. Was it truly possible, could I really be a vampire?

"Yes, it is possible and yes, you are a vampire."

Him answering my own thoughts was becoming frustrating. How could I be a vampire if I didn't crave human blood?

"What?" he asked me shocked taking his eyes off the road to stare at me.

"What? I didn't say anything!" I replied frustrated.

"You said you didn't crave human blood, how?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know." He seemed impressed.

"Don't be amazed by that, I still have killed animals, I can't help it." I hung my head ashamed and felt sorry for myself.

"Really?" he asked surprised, "You have hunted animals for blood instead?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Well then, I guess you will fit right in," he answered with a smile. The first one I had seen.

"Fit in with what?" I asked.

"My family, that is were we are going," he answered, "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen." He reached out his hand and I shook it.

----------

We continued our drive in silence. I am sure he is listening to everything that I am thinking, yep, he smiled. Great. At least I am not alone. My phone vibrated in my pocket again, I knew without looking that it was Emma. I had no idea why she wanted to talk to me. Even my own mother had stopped calling days ago, but the calls from Emma were like clock work, about every half an hour my phone would buzz. I was so tempted to open it up, hear her voice maybe I would remember something anything.

"You don't remember anything of your human life?" Edward asked astonished. As we pulled up to a giant white house I saw a group of people gathered on the porch, they must have known that Edward went out looking for me.

I shook my head at his question. Absolutely nothing. A complete blank I don't even know how or why I was in Seattle.

We exited the car and made our way to the house. I was surprised to see that the group of people that had the same features that Edward and I had. Pale skin, dark shadows under theirs eyes, and incredibly gorgeous, their eyes were all a creamy topaz, very different then the blood red color of my eyes.

The leader stepped forward and offered me his hand.

"Welcome, I am Carlisle Cullen this is my family." He introduced everyone to me.

"This here is my wife Esme," she gave me a large smile, "This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie," Emmett grinned and Rosalie kept a blank bored face. She was pretty, but nowhere near as beautiful as Emma. "And this is Alice and her husband Jasper," Carlisle continued. Alice jumped at me and gave me a hug, her husband just laughed as if it were her typical behavior.

"I have been seeing you for days, I am so glad we have finally found you," she said with a high whimsical voice, she reminded me strongly of a pixie.

"You have already met Edward, the only family member we are missing is Bella, Edward's mate. Well, why don't you come inside and we will get to know each other," Carlisle offered.

As I walked into their beautiful home I was surrounded by white. It was a beautiful place. We all sat down in the living room. Carlisle spoke first.

"Can you tell us what happened? I can see that you are a new vampire, who did this to you?" he asked with concern. I decided to answer honestly.

"I remember being attacked, but I never saw who or what it was. There was immense pain but I completely blacked out once I smelled the blood, then I woke up like this," I gestured at my body, my different but similar body.

"Hmm, that is interesting, you don't remember anything from you human life?" he asked.

I shook my head sadly; I remembered absolutely nothing.

"I see…" We continued to think until Edward broke the silence.

"Jack tell everyone about your hunting habits, I am sure they will be quite as intrigued as I am," he said.

I looked around hesitantly. What would they think of a vampire that didn't drink from humans? I saw Edward smile encouragingly at that thought, so I threw all my cards on the table.

"I am not lured by human blood, I can't smell it at all, but I have hunted animals," I hung my head, not wanting to see their faces.

"Really?" asked Carlisle, I nodded my head still not looking up. "Well, that is quiet amazing, I am truly impressed."

I pulled my head up. Really? Impressed? Their faces surprised me; they all seemed to be amazed at this revelation.

"Do you have any idea why?" Esme asked kindly.

I thought about it, well, blood was disgusting to look at; maybe I couldn't stand blood as a human. For some reason that sounded right, but I had no way of backing that up.

"I'm not sure, maybe I disliked the smell of blood as a human?" I asked unsure of my answer.

"That seems possible," said Carlisle.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Edward excited.

"Ugh, Edward get over yourself and your precious Bella," said Rosalie with a glare.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett pulled her to him as if she was going to attack. She relaxed against him forgetting why she was angry.

"You don't think… well, maybe… it would be a wait and see situation there is no way to be sure Edward," said Carlisle. I was confused as to what they were discussing.

Edward turned to me.

"Bella, my mate, is still a human and she falls apart at the smell of blood, it just gives me hope that she will be like you and not crave human blood once she is changed," he said so simply, like this was a normal conversation to have.

He wants her to be like me? So not craving human blood is a good thing in the world of vampires? Edward answered my thoughts.

"In our vampire world, the vegetarian vampire world it is a wonderful thing, others might find it ridiculous. But we try to hold on the humanity that we once possessed. If we can avoid killing humans we must," he answered.

The others in the room were all nodding.

"So this lifestyle works for you?" I asked.

"Well, I am able to work as a doctor and the kids all can go to school with humans and interact with them without attacking. Jasper is the newest to our ways but he has been strengthening his resolve for years now." He looked at Jasper proudly admiring him as though he were his own son. I missed that, it was something I couldn't remember having but I knew it was in my past somewhere. A family.

"You are more then welcome to stay with us as long as you need to, join our family if you want," Carlisle offered. I wanted a family; a place to call home, the forest floor was so lonely.

"I would like to stay, if I am not too much of a burden," I said.

"Of course, you aren't a burden at all," Esme smiled, she seemed so motherly. I was instantly attached to this group of vampires.

"Well, I am off to Bella's for the night, I'll be back in the morning," said Edward as he left the house.

"I'll show you to your room," said Emmett. I followed him up to the third floor as everyone else dispersed through the house.

"Here it is," Emmett opened the door to a nice sized room with a connecting bathroom.

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Sure, Jack, your closet is full thanks to Alice, she loves to shop, just let us know if you need anything," he punched my shoulder in a friendly way and head back down the stairs.

The shower was calling me. It had been weeks since I had been changed into this creature. I needed a shower bad.

I stripped off my dirty clothes, intending to never wear them again. The water felt amazing, it felt so good to be clean. I wrapped a towel around me and headed to the closet. I was amazed to find not a closet but a room full of clothes; everything I picked up seemed to be my exact size, strange. I pulled on a casual outfit, jeans and a t-shirt.

I went downstairs to find Carlisle; I had so many questions.

I found him in his study. I knocked as I peered in the doorway.

"Come on in, I am sure you have many questions," he said with a smile.

I sat down across from him.

"I don't know anything about vampires, do we turn into bats? Do we sleep upside down? Can I die?-" He cut me off, I was rambling.

"Okay," he laughed, "One question at a time, let's see. No we do not turn into bats," he explained with a chuckle.

"We don't sleep upside down, we don't sleep at all," this shocked me, no sleep, okay.

"And we don't die, not really anyways. We can be destroyed but it is rather difficult to do. Only another stronger vampire can kill you or a werewolf," he explained.

"Werewolf? So that is what I saw earlier…" I said thinking out loud.

"You saw a werewolf?" he asked. I nodded. "Where?"

"Not too far from here, he was a boy first, he said I was on his territory and he had a right to kill me, he pointed me in this direction, when I turned around in his place stood a giant wolf," I answered. Carlisle nodded thinking.

"Well, the La Push werewolves know who is in our coven they didn't recognize you, you are lucky that they let you go."

"How do you kill a vampire?" I asked reluctantly unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"It isn't pretty, the vampire must be torn to pieces then burned for it to be completely destroyed. If the pieces aren't burned they will eventually heal back into a vampire, but don't worry about it, I am sure you are safe," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Do you have any more questions?" he asked.

"Not right now, thank you." I turned and left the office and headed to the front room where I heard people talking. Emmett was competing against Jasper in a video game. Rosalie looked bored painting her nails and Alice was bouncing up and down on the couch cheering them on.

"Jack! Come here!" Alice called. I sat next to her on the couch as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and the beautiful girl in the picture teased me with her presence. I didn't pick it up; I was too entranced by the photo.

"She loves you no matter what," Alice whispered over my shoulder. I looked at her face she was looking at my phone.

"She is very pretty," she said. Pretty? That is an understatement.

"How do you know? That she-" I couldn't say it, it was impossible.

"That she loves you?" Alice asked with a smile. She tapped her finger to her temple, "I can see it." I still didn't understand. She smiled at me knowingly.

"I can see the future, she is in your future, she is looking for you," she said giddily.

I knew she was looking for me, she kept calling, and she wasn't giving up. But she wouldn't love this, she wouldn't love a beast.

"In your future she loves you, in your future you will always be a vampire. Go listen to the messages, it will only prove that I am right," she sang knowingly.

"Okay," I said as I stood up from the couch. I could do this, I could hear her voice. I walked slowly up to my room and sat down on the bed. I went to my

voicemail and pushed play.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange

Chapter 4: Strange

* * *

Emma POV

I heard a knock at the door but I ignored it, I buried myself deeper within my blankets hiding from the morning light. Sleep was so good. I needed the distraction of pleasant dreams. I heard the door open and I knew Bella was coming to shake me awake. Ugh, high school I would rather not. I clung to my blankets as Bella pulled them away laughing.

"You are worse then me, get up…" she said laughing as she unrolled me from my blankets; she was strong for someone so little.

"Fine, give me five more minutes…" I buried my head into my pillow.

"Nope, get up," she tugged my pillow from underneath my head.

"Bella Swan you are evil!" I shouted. I heard an unfamiliar laugh echo from downstairs.

"Who is that?" I asked shocked that there was a man in the house that wasn't Charlie.

"Edward, I am sure he just got a kick out of you calling me evil," she rolled her eyes.

Well, I was wide-awake now.

"Do I have time for a shower?" I asked.

"You have half an hour if I take you but an hour if Edward drives us, he drives fast," she smiled.

"I'll take my chances and the hour."

"Okay, you have been forewarned," she said with a tone of mock foreboding.

I grabbed my shower things and rushed to the bathroom, as I closed the door I heard Edward.

"Ha! You evil? Not my sweet Bella."

I turned on the water in the shower as I brushed my teeth. I hope that I will get that back, get Jackson back. The love between Edward and Bella is apparent and I haven't even met him yet.

I took a fast shower and quickly changed. I dressed simply enough in a tight pair of dark denim jeans, a black form fitting tank top, a pair of checkered slip on shoes and a warm zip up hoodie. I went to the vanity in my room and put on a light coat of silver shimmer eye shadow, just enough to make my blue eyes pop even more. I bit of mascara to make my blonde eyelashes show up. I put on some chap stick and combed my long blonde hair.

Jackson called it my mermaid hair. We used to swim together and I would let it pool around me. I tear ran down my cheek I quickly rubbed it away.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called him, his voicemail came on but I hung up without leaving a message. I sighed. Off to school.

I grabbed my favorite scarf, a present from my parents from this past Christmas. I wrapped it around my neck letting it keep me warm.

I hurried down the stairs to find Bella sitting in a man's lap, that must be Edward. They had their heads together but they weren't kissing at that second.

"Good morning," I called behind me as I opened the pantry and grabbed a granola bar. Making myself right at home in their kitchen.

"Good morning," they replied in unison.

I turned around and noticed how handsome Bella's boyfriend was. He had the most amazing eyes. He was super pale. I was amused by the differences of our skin tones. I was quite tan, I spent a lot of time swimming. San Diego was just too nice not to get tan. I guess I will be just as pale in a couple of months. Oh, well.

"Emma, this is Edward Cullen," Bella introduced "Edward, this is Emma Riley."

She seemed so happy that we were finally meeting I stuck out my hand to shake, and he looked reluctant to touch me. Ever the gentleman he took my hand and gently shook it.

I was surprised how cold his hand was. It was almost as if he had his hand in snow. I looked outside but there was no snow anywhere in sight. Strange.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella has been talking non-stop about you since you arrived," he said. He was handsome, but no one could compare to Jackson.

"It's nice to meet you too, should we go?" I asked, "Look at the time."

Bella looked at the clock in horror. She groaned.

"I can not be late today." Edward grabbed her hand as she slid off his lap in a hurry.

"Don't worry I'll get you there on time," he said.

"Yes, but will you get me there alive?" she asked teasingly. He rolled her eyes as if it was obvious that he would never hurt her.

I grabbed my book bag and followed them out the door. Edward had a nice car. It was sensible, but I could tell that it was expensive and fast.

As we drove to school I couldn't help but laugh. Bella clung to her seat petrified.

She was honest. Edward drives fast.

But unlike her I loved it. It was like a roller coaster that you controlled.

I had tears trickling down my face as we pulled up to the school. Thankfully they were tears of joy. I had not had that much fun in so long.

I was still laughing as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Edward looked smug.

"She enjoys my driving," he gestured at me. Bella just scowled at him.

I got out of the car as they said their goodbyes. She kissed him goodbye, they had apparently made up. Bella joined me on the sidewalk.

"That was fun!" My stomach ached from laughing so hard and I could tell hers ached too but more out of nausea then pleasure. She led me to the office but didn't come in.

"I'll be late, come find me at lunch if we don't share any classes," she called out as she hurried towards her first class.

"Okay, see ya later," I called back as I stepped inside the warm office. The woman at the desk smiled at me warmly. The nameplate read Mrs. Cope. I stepped forward to introduce myself but she beat me to it.

"You must be Emma Riley! Charlie was in here yesterday," she smiled a sad smile at me.

She knew that I had lost my parents she probably knew about Jackson too. The whole town probably knew. I know that Charlie didn't spread the gossip but it was bound to get out one way or the other, I just hoped I wouldn't be treated differently. She piled up a stack of papers.

"Here is your schedule, have your teachers sign this sheet and bring it back, the rest is just school rules and announcements. Have a good day!" she called as I turned to leave.

"Thank you," I replied with a tiny wave.

I looked at the school map as I stepped outside. My first class was in the math building. Which was on the other side of campus. As I reached my first class my cheeks were frozen.

Who knew that April could be so cold?

I opened the door to the classroom and stepped inside. Everyone was completely silent. I didn't dare to face the class; I could imagine that they were all staring at 'the new girl.' I handed my slip to the teacher to sign. He signed the slip and gave me a book and a list of future homework assignments. He told me to take a seat. I headed to the open chair and avoided making eye contact with the other students. I paid close attention to the lesson. Out of the corner of my eye I could see people glancing at me. The bell rang shortly after I arrived. I gathered my things but before I could escape the girl in front of me turned around.

"Hi, I'm Angela," the girl said. She seemed nice.

"Hi, I'm Emma, it is nice to meet you," I said.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

I checked my schedule, "English." I showed her my class list.

"Me too, let's go." I talked with Angela as we walked. She didn't ask me any uncomfortable questions. She told me a funny story about her twin brothers. I am glad I don't have to go through that. She was really nice. I seemed to have made my first friend.

"I'll save you a seat next to me," she said as I stopped at the teacher's desk.

"Thanks Angela." I handed the teacher the slip of paper. She signed it and gave me a reading list; I had read everything except a couple of books at the bottom of the list labeled extra credit.

I headed back to the seat next to Angela. We passed notes back and forth. She had already read everything too; the teacher was going over Hamlet.

My next two classes passed quickly, I received many stares from fellow classmates but no one had initiated friendship the way Angela had.

I checked my phone for the millionth time, hoping to have a missed call. But my phone was blank. My heart plummeted a little further.

I tired to convince myself that there was still a chance that he was okay. I pushed my thoughts aside and concentrated on the lecture.

The bell eventually rang releasing everyone to lunch. Thank goodness I didn't have to go through the 'new kid' torture of choosing a table to sit at; I just had to find Bella.

I got in line and the guy ahead of me kept glancing at me from over his shoulder. I tried to ignore him but it didn't seem to work.

"Hey, what's your name? You new? Name's Mike," he winked. He winked at me! Are you kidding? I didn't want to be rude, but seriously?

"Emma, and yes I am new here," I said unsmiling. I glanced at my phone checking the display. Torturing myself, anything to avoid this guy.

"Waiting for a call?" he asked.

I nodded, not bothering to give him more of a reply.

"I'll call you, what's your number?" he asked. I looked at the people ahead of us. The line was not moving. I couldn't stand this.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to call." He opened his mouth to reply but I knew I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not hungry any more," I said leaving him dumbstruck. I am sure he believed he had me won over. I turned looking for Bella. I finally found her at the far table sitting next Angela.

I hurried over and collapsed between them.

"That bad huh?" asked Bella.

"You have no idea, that guy," I point at Mike, "was driving me insane."

Bella laughed. "Oh, I think I have an idea and thank you by the way."

"Thank me? For what?" I asked confused.

"It looks like Mike isn't infatuated with me any more," she raised her eyebrows and looked towards the lunch line. I saw Mike staring directly at me and heading straight for our table.

"No!" I groaned. I did not need this.

He sat down across from us. And leaned his head in his hands. Staring directly at me. I turned to Bella.

"So, lovely weather we are having, isn't it?" I asked making fake conversation. Angela stifled her giggles but Bella couldn't contain herself.

"Yes, lovely," she answered in a mock English accent.

Mike ignored Bella's teasing. Maybe he was completely oblivious.

"Your lovely," he said to me like a love struck puppy. Yep, he was oblivious. I barely held back an eye roll. He was serious.

"So, Emma tell me about your boyfriend," this came from Angela, she didn't know about Jackson, but I assumed she was trying to get Mike to back off by mentioning the "B" word. I had already tried that but it noticeably didn't work.

"Well, he is my soul mate," that was true. "We have been together for two years, but have know each other much longer. It took us awhile to admit our feeling to one another," I said with a laugh recalling the first time we told each other how we felt.

We dared each other. I dared him to tell me whom he liked and he dared me back. We were both one to never back down from a challenge. We stared at each other deciding what to do. At the same time we blurted out "you." We looked at each other confused, trying to understand what we had heard. As comprehension sat in we both opened our mouths at the same time. "Really?"

We both laughed.

"Okay, we have to stop doing that," I said while wiping away the tears of laughter.

He pulled me to him and wiped the tears away from my cheek. I remember how amazing it felt being so close to him. I had wanted it for so long.

"Can we do this instead?" he asked as he pressed his warm lips to mine. It was our first kiss. It was so sweet and innocent and perfect. Everything was as it was meant to be. I sighed.

"Hello, Earth to Emma!" Bella was waving her hand in front of my glazed over eyes.

I realized I was still in the lunchroom not in Jackson's arms.

I realized everyone at our table was looking at me with sadness. My cheeks were wet. I was crying and I didn't even notice it. But these weren't happy tears. I stood up and grabbed my bag not bothering to push my chair in; I ran outside.

Gulping in the fresh air.

I feel to the ground and pulled myself into a ball, trying to hold myself together.

I took a few deep breaths as body thundering sobs threatened to take me over.

I didn't hear anyone come up but I felt warm arms around me.

"It's okay, we are here, let it out," Angela cooed as Bella rubbed my back. I knew I couldn't let it out, if I did there would be nothing left. I would be an empty shell. Lifeless. I wiped my tears away. And calmed myself down.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled between sniffles.

"No, I am, I didn't know I shouldn't of said anything," cried Angela. I could see tears forming in her light brown eyes. She felt guilty, this wasn't her fault.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault, I need to talk about him, I miss him terribly," I said as I wiped away the last stray tear.

"I am so sorry, about everything," said Angela, she was so sincere. I knew her less then five hours yet she was already such a good friend. I hugged her then stood up, Bella offered me her hand.

"Come on, let's go home, I am sure Charlie won't mind," said Bella as she squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"No, I want to stay," I said in all honesty. It would not help to go home and mope; I need school as a distraction.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. I could tell she was thinking about dragging me home, I had a good six inches on her. But she was tough, much tougher then she used to be.

"Yes, Bella, let's stay, I just need to freshen up." We went to the girl's bathroom so I could splash water on my face, relive some of the redness. The bell rang telling us to head to class. Bella looked over my schedule.

"Well, you have Physics next, but we do have PE together last period," she said with a smile. I knew Bella was clumsy, that class definitely wouldn't be dull. I waved goodbye to Bella and Angela as I walked to my next class.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I checked my phone as I walked to the office to turn in my signed slip, still no calls. As I walked into the room I was surprised to see a handsome man talking to Mrs. Cope. She looked as though she could faint from happiness at any moment.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope, Esme and I have taken _another_ teenager," he said with a laugh as he filled out some forms. His voice had a hint of an authentic British accent.

"Well, you certainly have you hands full, Dr. Cullen," she said as she gazed unabashedly at him. He smiled and handed her the clipboard.

She reluctantly took her eyes away from him as she checked the form.

"It looks all set, Jack Cullen, I can't wait to meet him," she said with a silly grin.

"Great, he will be here for classes first thing tomorrow, thank you, Mrs. Cope," he said as he headed back outside. He smiled at me as he walked past. Cullen that sounded familiar. He was Edward's dad. But he was so young.

I grabbed his arm as he walked past; he looked surprised that I touched him.

"I'm sorry," I pulled my hand back, he smiled.

"It's quite alright."

"Are you Edward's father? You have the same last name," I pointed out.

"Yes, I am, you know Edward?" he asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I am living with Bella now, he gave us a ride this morning."

His smile grew, "Yes, he has mentioned you, you should come by, meet the family. Bella's family is ours." He smiled. He was so friendly.

"Emma Riley," I said sticking out my hand.

"Carlisle Cullen," he replied shaking my hand. I noticed his hands were cold too, it must be genetic. "It was nice meeting you, you and Bella should stop by sometime."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, too," I replied as he stepped out of the office. I went up to Mrs. Cope to turn in my slip. She was still in a daze looking out the window. She noticed me standing in front of her and she tried to compose herself.

"I wonder what the new one will look like," she said under her breath. I held in a laugh. Mrs. Cope was infatuated with the Cullen men, and I couldn't blame her they were unnaturally handsome.

I walked to the parking lot and found Bella talking to Edward, they were leaned up against his car. They waved when they noticed me heading towards them

"How was high school hell?" Edward teased.

I gave him a fake glare. He started laughing, "terrifying," he teased as he pretended to shake.

"Be nice, I'll tell your father," I threatened.

They both looked confused. I decided to confuse them even more.

"We are close, I am sure he wouldn't mind punishing you for me."

"Oh, really? You met Carlisle?" he asked, he didn't seem believe me.

"Yep, just now, in the office," I checked the parking lot, "He just left, he invited me over to meet your family." This seemed to surprise both of them.

"Really?" Bella asked. I simply nodded.

"Well, how about tomorrow after school. I need Bella to do me a favor today." Bella looked at Edward confused.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," I said smiling.

Making friends in Forks was becoming easier and easier.

We headed back to the house. Edward dropped us off and asked Bella to come over in half an hour. She agreed without arguing.

She kissed him on the lips as I stepped inside the house. Bella came in shortly after. She plopped onto the couch while I laid out my homework on the kitchen table.

"I have no idea what he wants," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She threw herself down so she was lying on her back.

"This favor, I don't know what it is," she mumbled. She hated being in the dark, she never liked surprises. I remember the time her mother threw her a surprise party for her fifth birthday she was so mad she locked herself in her room and refused to come out for an hour. She hated surprises.

"I am sure it isn't a gift," I said laughing at the memory.

"Don't laugh at me, you don't know!" she shouted, not really angry.

"What don't I know?" I asked.

"Everything!" she sighed and grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her.

"He asked me to marry him," she whispered.

"What?!" I asked shocked at what I heard. She looked at me and could tell by my face that I had heard.

"He did?" I asked, she nodded. "When? What did you say?" I asked eager for details.

"March 22nd, it has been over a month, and I haven't agreed, but I want to but I can't spit the words out," she confessed.

"He loves you, you should see the way he looks at you," I sighed; it was the way Jackson looked at me.

"I know, I want to tell him, I am sure I am torturing him," she giggled, "I should go," she looked at the clock, "I don't drive nearly as fast as Edward, it will take me a bit longer to get there." She pulled herself off the couch and grabbed her keys.

"See ya later," I called as she opened the front door.

"Will you be okay here alone?" she asked, she seemed unsure if it was a good idea to leave me.

"Go, have fun, I have homework to keep me busy," I replied pointing at the stack of books in front of me.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She closed the door and I heard her leave in her big red truck. I resigned myself to my homework, there was no point in getting behind I had nothing else to do.

I worked for a half an hour until I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. As I opened the door I looked up and saw two handsome guys, maybe my age.

One had short black hair and was very tall the other was a little bit shorter with long black hair that fell to his shoulders both had a deep tan. The taller one looked down at me confused. The other just stared.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Shouldn't I ask you that, you are at my house," I said smiling. He looked taken aback. He walked off the porch and read the address on the house. He looked at me and looked at the address. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked trying to pout.

"I'm sorry, you look so confused, I am guessing you are looking for one of the Swan's," I said. His eyes lit up.

"Yes, and they lived here yesterday…" he trailed off. The other was still looking at me.

"They still do, I just live with them," I said.

"Really?" he asked I nodded and he looked pleased.

"That's good to know," the other one said, his voice was just as deep. "I'm Embry," he took my hand and kissed it. His lips were hot, he felt like he had a temperature but he looked healthy. "That's Jacob," he gestured to the one I had been speaking with.

"Hello, I'm Emma," I replied as he dropped my hand and smiled. He mouthed my name 'Emma.'

"Well, Bella should be back soon, if you want to wait, she is with Edward right now," Jacob visibly stiffened. He didn't like Edward I could tell. Embry seemed unfazed.

"We would love to stay," said Embry as he stepped forward.

Jacob however grabbed his shirt, "No, we need to go, I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't in too much trouble for the motorcycles," he explained. Motorcycles? I hadn't heard anything about motorcycles.

"I don't think she is in trouble, at least not since I got here," I answered. Jacob seemed satisfied with this.

"Tell her I am sorry," he said with sad eyes. He grabbed Embry and pulled him down the driveway to his Volkswagen. Embry looked pissed.

"Bye Emma, I hope to see you soon," he called as Jacob slammed his door shut.

I laughed. I had another admirer. At least he was a gentleman. I closed the door but before I could sit down I heard Bella's truck come rattling down the driveway. When she turned it off everything went silent. I opened the door again and she was carry bags full of clothes. That was surprising, I knew she hadn't gone shopping.

I went out and helped her bring in the bags. Bella went up the stairs and dumped everything she was carrying onto my bed.

"Alice." she explained without another word.

"She didn't buy all of this, did she?" I asked. Everything was expensive. Designer jeans and tops, two bags full of shoeboxes, skirts and a few dresses. And in my hands two bags full of beauty supplies.

"Like I said she loves to shop." I pulled out a few items they were exactly my size. I looked at Bella she sighed.

"Don't ask, she gets everything right," she said knowingly.

"I can't accept these, I was fine with going to the mall, I could never pay her back," I fingered a silky sea foam green dress.

"She wouldn't take your money, I've tried, trust me. Just be glad she isn't here to style you, she takes hours," Bella mumbled understandably used to Alice's torture. I hadn't even met her yet and she was already spoiling me. But unlike Bella I love clothes. I smiled as I looked over everything.

"Bella what is her number I have to call her to thank her," I asked.

"Here," she grabbed my phone and programmed Alice's number along with hers and Edward's. "Now you can reach us," she said smiling.

"I'm going to go do some homework before dinner, do you mind if I order a pizza?" she asked.

"Nope, sounds good," she turned to leave but the visit from Jacob and Embry popped into my head.

"Bella?" she turned back and lifted her eyebrows, "Jacob and Embry stopped by."

Her face froze, "what did he want?" she asked with a slight edge.

"He wanted to make sure that you weren't in too much trouble and that he was sorry," I answered. She looked relived. She laughed.

"Well, I have you to thank for that. Charlie lifted my punishment when he found out you were coming to live with us, something about showing he wasn't a bad guy," she said with a smile.

"That's good, at least I am good for something!" I teased, "I'm going to call Alice, I'll be down in a bit."

Bella nodded and closed my door for privacy.

I dialed the number labeled Alice. The phone rang once before a confused voice answered, "Hello?" it sounder like wind chimes, sweet and light.

"Hi, this is Emma Riley, I am living with Bella…" I said but she cut me off with a scream.

"Emma! I have been so eager to meet you, Bella says you like shopping! Did you like the clothes?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, thank you, they are too much really-" She cut me off again.

"No, take them, wear them and when we get a chance we can go shopping!" She squealed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" she added.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" I asked intrigued.

"I'll be at school! And you have a surprise; a good surprise," she hinted.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Alice, thanks again by the way."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she sang as I hung up the phone.

I smiled; she was energetic to say the least.

I picked up my phone again and called Jackson, the voicemail picked up and my mood dropped like a deflated balloon. I left a quick message telling him that I loved him and that I wasn't giving up hope.

I laid on my bed until I heard the doorbell ring signaling the pizza delivery guy. I heard the guy hit on Bella as I walked down the stairs, as I turned the corner he saw me. He must have been about 28, stoned out of his mind and still living at home I am sure.

"Wow, two gorgeous sisters, a blonde and a brunette, my lucky day," he started to step forward but something pulled him back.

"They aren't interested." A man's voice said gruffly.

I looked through the door way and saw Edward give him money and take the pizza. The guy looked terrified. He scurried to his car and peeled out of the driveway.

"Oh, Edward! Our hero!" a sighed dramatically feigning the life of a princess. He smiled at me smugly enjoying the praise. He grabbed Bella and pulled her close.

She smacked him away, "You shouldn't have done that, we were fine!"

He pulled her back, "But Bella, you didn't hear what he was thinking!"

Bella's mouth dropped and she looked at me. Edward flinched and slowly turned his head to look at me. He could hear what he was thinking, was he serious? He looked as though he made a big mistake.

"Kidding!" he replied. But I could see through his façade.

Bella was stunned she knew that he could read people's thoughts!

He looked at me intently as though looking below the surface. It dawned on me he was trying to see what I was thinking. I threw my hands around my head at a feeble attempt to stop him.

"Stop it! You don't want to go in there!" I yelled. Begging him to stay out.

"It was a joke, I'm sorry," he said lamely. But I knew, it was no joke somehow he could listen to peoples thoughts.

"I'm going to bed," I stomped up the stairs as quickly as my legs could carry me. I was no longer hungry, I wanted to be alone.

I heard Bella shout, "How could you slip? She knows you weren't joking!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot she was here, I'm so used to it just being you and me."

I closed the door and threw myself onto my bed; I pushed the bags of clothes off onto the floor too lazy to put them away. How could he read thoughts? How?

I let the possibilities of how that could happen consume me until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: No Power?

Chapter 5: No Power?

* * *

Jackson POV

Her wonderful voice filled the air around me. I could tell she was crying. Why was she so sad? The messages just got worse and worse. I went missing, her parents were gone. She was alone. Hoping that I was alive. I tortured myself by listening to each and every message the sun came up as the last one played.

"Jackson, please pick up, I have a feeling that you are out there, just answer me. I love you no matter what. Goodnight."

It had been eight hours since her last call; she must have finally gotten some sleep. She said she loved me no matter what.

But would vampirism be included in that?

I still couldn't remember her, I thought that her voice would trigger everything but there was still a blank canvas that was supposed to be my memories. I sighed as I closed my phone.

It instantly started buzzing. It was her, Emma.

Dare I answer it?

No, I shouldn't.

I let the voicemail pick it up but she didn't leave a message.

She had said she was in Forks, how is that possible? We both ended up in the same small town.

A knock on my door knocked me out of my reverie. "Come in."

It was Edward.

"We have training to do, let's go," he said. Training? What kind of training?

"Vampire training, we need to teach you to control your strength so that you don't expose to everyone that you aren't human and we are also going to test your dislike for human blood, Carlisle brought some from the hospital, he is going to see how you react to it out in the open," he explained.

I followed him outside. I spent the morning learning to control my speed. I was a quick learner. Strength was a little more difficult, but we were able to get it to where I could lightly squeeze an egg without it breaking.

"I am impressed, it took me years to be that gentle, I still worry about hurting Bella," he said honestly.

"What is it like? Being with a human?" I asked. I hadn't told him about Emma yet. Only Alice knew, but she knew without my help.

"It is hard, but I do crave her blood, more then any other human. We have had our problems," he shook his head smiling, "But I love her and she loves me. Why do you ask?"

Should I tell him? He might be able to help, or at least relate to my problem.

"Come on just tell me," Edward urged. I don't think I will ever get past his ability to listen to my thoughts. Well, here goes nothing, or everything.

"I keep receiving calls from someone in my past, I can tell that she loves me but I fear that she won't love me as this, this monster," I said, spitting out the confession that had been plaguing my every moment.

Edward chuckled. "Been there done that, if it is meant to be then it will happen. Nothing could keep Bella and I apart not even myself," he said sincerely.

His words gave me hope. Maybe she could love me; I knew I could love her, if only I could remember her.

"Come on let's go find Carlisle for the rest of your test." Edward led me inside and we found Carlisle in the kitchen with Esme, talking in low voices. Carlisle kissed her cheek and turned to us.

"Are you boys ready?" he asked, I nodded. "Okay, then. Emmett!" he called up the stairs. I could hear Emmett's booming footsteps as he ran down the stairs.

He was as graceful as the rest of us, but he was so big.

"We need his brute strength to control you incase the blood does effect you," explained Edward. "Young vampires are much stronger, then us old folks." I couldn't help but laugh Edward looked the same age as me.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I was born in 1901, I am old, but Carlisle has a couple hundred years on me," he teased. Carlisle shook his head; obviously the jeer didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Let's go outside, I wouldn't want to destroy the house if any of us looses control," said Carlisle. We followed him to the front yard.

"Okay, Edward and Emmett stay on both sides of Jack, I'll stand over here."

Edward and Emmett took their positions next to me. Carlisle pulled out a small vial. I felt Edward and Emmett tense at the sight of the dark red liquid. I felt absolutely nothing.

Edward glanced at me when I thought that, his eyebrow raise questioningly.

"No, nothing!" I called to Carlisle. He smiled.

"Okay, Edward, Em I am going to open it, prepare yourselves."

They each took a deep breath and held it in. Carlisle twisted of the cap and watched me intently. I could feel the vampires to the left and right of me shake slightly. Resisting. I however felt nothing. Edward glared at me, trying to believe my thoughts.

"No, still nothing!" I called. Carlisle looked absolutely giddy. I was surprised that the blood didn't have the same reaction on him as it had on his two sons.

"Edward, Emmett you can go back inside, I think I can handle the rest of this experiment without your help. Thank you."

I could see the happiness on Emmett's face; he wanted to get out of there.

Edward nodded; he looked as though he liked the challenge. They turned and ran back into the house quickly. Carlisle walked toward me with the vial still open.

"Still nothing?" he asked as he stepped in front of me.

"Nothing," I replied I took the vial from his hand and held it to my nose; I took a long sniff and still detected nothing. I stuck my tongue out and licked the blood.

I dropped the vial. But Carlisle caught it before it could shatter.

It was completely disgusting. I wiped my hand on my tongue trying to get rid of the awful taste. Carlisle just laughed.

"That bad, huh?"

I nodded, still trying to relieve my taste buds.

"How can you crave that?" I asked in shock.

"Well, I am sure it tastes much different to you then it does to a normal vampire," he said.

"What does it taste like to you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have never indulged. I have resisted the call to human blood my whole existence." I was impressed. He was able to do so many great things by fighting that urge. I certainly looked up to him.

"But you have changed people," Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were all changed by Carlisle. "You didn't drink from them then?" I asked.

"Well, it is hard to explain. I bit them yes, but I didn't drink. I guess I have tasted human blood to some extent but it wasn't during a time of pleasure. There was no lapse of control. I was focused on saving the person in front of me I held no interest in the flavor of their blood. Does that make sense?" he asked after he finished explaining.

I just nodded, thinking it over. Why was I so different?

"Come on, let's go inside. I think we are done with our experiments today. Would you like to go to high school with the rest of the kids?" he asked.

I wasn't sure. I knew high school wasn't something I should enjoy but I could help but hope that I would meet Emma there.

"Sure," I answered smiling, "So, you think you can trust me around humans then?" I asked still unsure.

"I think I can trust you more then I can trust myself," he replied smiling. "I'll go sign you up right now, you could probably start tomorrow. We will have to get you contacts though."

Contacts? Oh, my red eyes, definitely frightening.

"Do you wear contacts to make your eyes that color?" I asked.

"No, our eyes turn this color because of the blood we consume, if you were to drink human blood your eyes would remain red, but since you despise it," he laughed, "then they will turn the same color as ours, but it will take awhile at least a couple of months." I nodded. I could deal with wearing contacts.

Carlisle stepped into his office to gather documents for my identity. He was keeping my first name the same but changing my last name to Cullen. I was glad, it felt like I had a home, as though I had a place were I belong even though I was no longer a mortal.

I stepped inside and found everyone but Edward inside the den.

Esme was relaxed in an armchair knitting what looked like a scarf.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were watching a movie. By the way that they were cracking up I assumed it must be a comedy.

I sat down in a chair and realized that they were watching a vampire movie. A teenage girl was killing vampires left and right with a piece of wood. Emmett laughed as the vampire "poofed" into a cloud of dust.

Alice was laughing so hard no noise was coming out.

Jasper looked as though he was going to burst.

I couldn't help but join in. It was quite preposterous. After what Carlisle told me about how to kill a vampire, a teenage girl could do little but scream for a millisecond.

We watched the movie for the next hour, I can't remember ever laughing so hard. She threw a bucket of holy water onto a female vampire, her face sizzled and she became a pile of goo. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Don't worry that can't happen," said Jasper from my left.

"Did I look worried?" I asked with a grin.

"No, but I could feel the waves of uneasiness coming off of you," he explained. Confusion swept through me. He smiled.

"It's my power, I can feel and manipulate emotions, but I am good, I won't use my powers for evil," he said that with a smirk.

"I wonder if I have a power," I said thinking out loud. Alice went rigid in her seat and her face went blank. But as quickly as she fell into that state she was back.

"Hmmm, I don't know, I couldn't tell what I was seeing," she paused thinking it over.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see," Jasper chimed in.

"I do love surprises!" squealed Alice. We all turned back to the movie as the final scene played out.

As the movie ended, with the slayer triumphant, Edward came home.

"Bella, is coming over in a bit, I want you to meet her," he said to me.

I wasn't really worried. I had been very close to humans in Seattle. That little girl even ran right into me and I felt no urges for her blood.

"I know, but Bella has powerful blood, I trust you but I will be protective," he said this with a smile and I believed him.

Everyone retreated to their bedrooms, waiting for Bella to arrive. I played some music hoping to hear something that would trigger a memory. But nothing came to me.

I was getting desperate. I wanted to know my past but it was just beyond my reach.

Maybe I could look on the internet, maybe there was something about my hometown that would ring a bell or maybe I could Google my name. That sounded like as good of place as any.

I was resorting to googling myself, I was officially desperate.

Before I could find a computer I heard the distance roar of a truck headed towards our house. I knew that it must be Bella. I decided to wait until I was called to come downstairs, I didn't want to frighten her.

I heard everyone else leave their rooms and head for the living room. The door to Bella's truck closed and I heard her giggle.

I looked out my window to find Edward holding her against him kissing her neck as he carried her into the house. I sat on my bed and sighed, maybe Emma could love me as a vampire? If she even did to begin with.

Edward called my name. I slowly walked down the stairs, I heard Bella laugh at my slow movements. I looked at her and she froze her eyes locked with mine. Edward held her close and whispered in her ear.

"You are safe, I promise." She visibly relaxed in his arms.

"Bella this is our newest family member Jack," Carlisle introduced me, "Jack, this is Bella, Edward's mate." Bella cheeks blushed ferociously at the word mate. She hid her face in Edward's chest as everyone chuckled at her reaction.

Everyone's eyes returned to me.

"So, do you want to eat her or what?" asked Rosalie rather bluntly.

"Rose!" Esme scolded.

Edward growled at her and pulled a frightened Bella closer to himself.

"No, Rosalie I do not," I replied honestly. "I can't smell her at all."

Edward's jaw dropped. But Bella spoke up.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"I don't know, I don't find humans appetizing," I answered.

"I believe it may have to do with how blood effected him as a human," explained Carlisle.

Bella looked hopeful.

"But it is just a theory, I have no proof, especially since Jack doesn't remember his past," Carlisle warned. Bella looked sad.

"You don't remember anything?" she asked.

I simply shook my head.

"I'm sorry, that must be difficult," she said with sympathy. She turned around in Edward's arms.

"So, did you just ask me over to see if he was going to eat me?" she asked playfully.

"Bella! I knew he wasn't going to attack you! And I really wanted to see you again," he kissed her pouty lips gently.

"I need to go back home, I don't want to leave Emma all by herself for too long," she said. I froze she said Emma, was it the same Emma that had been calling me? A loud screech interrupted my thoughts.

"Wait, I have clothes!" Alice ran up stairs and back down with her arms full of bags.

My thoughts were full of Emma, Bella knew Emma.

"Alice! I don't need any more clothes!" Bella complained.

"They aren't for you, they are for Emma." Alice looked directly at me and winked.

"Speaking of Emma, I met her today," said Carlisle with a grin. He looked at Bella as he spoke. "She is a lovely young lady, I invited her over to meet the family."

Edward laughed, "Yes, we know, she is coming over tomorrow after school."

Edward, Carlisle, and Bella had met Emma. I could only hope it was the same girl that had been calling me for the past two weeks. But I didn't dare ask for a physical description, I didn't want to give up hope that she was here. For now it was still a possibility.

"Alright, I'm going to go it was nice meeting you Jack, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Bella said as she left, Edward was following her to her truck with all of the bags.

I rushed upstairs to be alone with my thoughts I couldn't help but wonder if it was really her.

Would she recognize me?

Did she love me?

Would she still love me?

Or would she run away screaming?

I pondered these questions all through the night, dawn broke and Esme yelled up the stairs that it was time to get ready for school. Today would be the day, the day that I would finally see Emma in person.


	6. Chapter 6: High School Hell

Chapter 6: High School Hell

* * *

Emma POV

I woke up to the alarm beeping shrilly in my ears. I tried to fall back asleep but the noise was a nuisance. I got up and crossed the room to turn off the alarm.

Hoping that by placing it so far away that I would be awake by the time I turned it off.

It didn't work.

I dove back into bed enjoying the silence. A knock came at my door.

"Rise and shine!" It was Charlie, why was he so happy so early in the morning. I peeked at him; he was already dressed in his uniform ready for work.

"No…" I moaned. Sleep.

"Come on, I'll send Bella in next," he laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

The memory of Bella dragging me out of bed yesterday woke me up.

"Fine, fine, I'm up," I replied to his threat.

"Alright good, I'm off to work, I'll see you girls later." He closed the door behind him.

I got up and headed to the bathroom, thank goodness I beat Bella. I took a quick shower and hurried back to my room in my towel.

I went through the bags that Alice gave me and picked out a pair of designer jeans and an ivory cashmere sweater. I opened one of the shoeboxes to find a delicate pair of gold ballet flats I slipped them on and admired the look in the mirror.

It was a little fancy but I looked good. I couldn't believe how well everything fit; it was if they were tailored to fit me.

How did Alice do it?

I combed my hair out leaving it down.

I put on a bit of gold eye shadow, it shimmered in the light. I added some pale pink lip-gloss and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I was surprised to see Bella sitting on the counter finishing a bowl of cereal. I grabbed another granola bar.

"Can we talk about last night?" she asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to.

"Bella, I don't care, you love him, sure it is a little weird and I will definitely be watching what I think around him, but other then that I decided it doesn't really bother me." She nodded in understanding.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

"We have to take my truck to school, Edward's taking his new brother to school today," she said between bites.

"Oh, I heard Carlisle mention him in the office yesterday, should we go?" I asked.

"Sure." She slipped off the counter and rinsed her bowl in the sink. She grabbed her keys and we left for school. We arrived early and Bella parked the truck. I saw Mike Newton heading in our direction.

"Come on let's go." I grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the truck we ran to the nearest building and into the girl's bathroom. Bella was laughing.

"You can't hide from him forever," she said between gasps.

"Oh, yes I can and I plan to," I replied. Bella laughed.

"Okay, well, I am going to go find Edward, I'll see you later at lunch," she said as she left the bathroom, as she opened the door she laughed.

"Hello Mike, how are you?" she asked. I froze; he was waiting for me out there. Damn!

The door closed and I couldn't hear their conversation. I waited another ten minutes until the bell rang. I didn't care. I was willing to be late to class.

I waited another ten minutes and slowly opened the door checking the hallway. The coast was clear. I snuck out of the bathroom tiptoeing to my class. I really did not want to see Mike. I stepped inside my classroom and hurried to my seat.

"You're late Miss. Riley!" said the teacher, all eyes turned to me, I gulped, I really didn't want to get in trouble.

"I'll excuse it this time, but next time you'll get a detention." I nodded and opened up my book. I sat taking notes on the lecture until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked behind me to find a tiny pixie-like girl that had the same colored eyes as Edward. She had short spiky black hair and was smiling widely at me.

"Hi Emma, I'm Alice," she whispered over my shoulder. My eyes widened. This was Alice? She was gorgeous just like her brother. I smiled.

"Hi, thank you for the clothes," I whispered back.

She looked over my outfit.

"You look great," she said barely containing her glee.

"They fit perfect, how did you know my size?" I asked still confused as to how she found clothes that fit me so well.

"Oh, I have my talents," she said with a grin. Talents? Like Edward's freaky mind reading talent. What could she do?

"Is it like Edward's mind reading talent?" I asked curiously. She looked shocked. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"What did you say?" she asked as if she misheard me. I knew she heard every word clearly. I indulged her and reiterated what I had said.

"Is your talent like Edward's mind reading talent?" I said it a little louder so that she couldn't ask me 'what' again.

She looked frightened, almost terrified.

"Shh! People are looking," she said through her teeth. I looked around, even though the teacher was droning on most of the students were watching our conversation.

I turned around and ignored her. She had a talent. But what was it? I knew she couldn't read my mind because if she could she wouldn't be so confused.

I returned to my note taking until the bell rung. Alice grabbed my stuff off of my desk and pulled me into a deserted classroom. She locked the door behind her and turned to stare at me.

For some reason her eyes had changed color, they were no longer the beautiful topaz color, they were now a flat solid black. Her features were etched with fury.

"What did he tell you?" she shouted.

"Who?" I asked slightly frightened of this tiny girl standing before me. I hovered over her but I knew somehow that she had more strength then she was willing to display.

"My stupid brother, what did Edward tell you?" she asked again.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Don't lie to me," she fumed. "He is such an idiot, it isn't his place to tell, how could he?" she mumbled to herself. I felt bad, whatever this secret was she didn't want anyone to know.

"He didn't mean to, it was an accident," I whispered. She flipped around and stared at me. Trying to decide whether or not to believe me.

"What happened?" she asked, her demeanor calmed as she took a few deep breaths. I decided to explain.

"Last night, the pizza delivery guy was being obnoxious. Edward dragged him away and Bella got mad, she said that we could take care of ourselves but he argued back saying that she didn't hear what he was thinking," I explained. "He forgot that I was there."

Her fury was back, "He didn't, how many times must he do this, it wasn't his right to tell her, he should know better…" she continued ranting to herself.

"What else did he tell you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, why? What are you hiding?" I asked suddenly suspicious, if he could hurt Bella she needed to know.

The bell rang; great I was going to be late to another class.

"It's not for me to tell either," she turned back to me smiling, "what's done is done." She grabbed my hand with her icy fingers.

Her mood had done a complete one-eighty. She practically skipped out of the building pulling me with her. She dropped me off in front of my classroom and continued on down the hallway. Strange, these Cullen's were definitely strange.

I entered the class and sat down next to Angela as the final bell rung. She looked at me curiously and scribbled on a piece of paper, she slid it across the desk and I opened it.

'What was that about? Alice was giving you the death glare…'

I shrugged and wrote back, 'she was mad at her brother for telling me something, but she seems fine now'

Angela nodded. We continued writing back and forth; it made the time fly by. My next two classes passed by without incident. The bell rang for lunch and I was half grateful and half ungrateful. I was glad to escape the confines of the monotonous classroom but I was fearful that Mike would be waiting to barrage me with corny pickup lines.

I opened the door to the cafeteria and headed straight for our table. I saw Edward and Alice arguing with each other in low voices nearby, most likely about our conversation this morning. Someone else was with them but I didn't see his face, his curly hair reminded me of Jackson. I pushed the thought away, I was just imagining things.

I plopped down between Bella and Angela; Bella was watching the exchange between Alice and Edward with keen interest.

"It's about their talents," I whispered to her. She raised her eyebrows wanting more details.

"She knows that I know and she isn't very happy," I explained. She mouth 'oh' to me and turned to her food. "She seemed rather mad at me though."

Bella shook her head smiling, "Trust me she isn't mad at you, her and Edward fight like this all the time, siblings," she explained.

"Want a bite?" gesturing at her salad with her fork. I shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

"Bella told me all about your bathroom stakeout this morning, is that why you were late to class?" Angela asked smiling, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Bella," I groaned, "You told!" Bella started to laugh.

"I am sorry, you should have seen your face when you realized he was in the hallway!" Angela and Bella broke out into a fit of giggles.

I slapped them each on the arm out of frustration but it only made them laugh harder. Soon I felt myself being pulled in. It really was rather hilarious. I thought about how I had tiptoed to class like a spy, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I laughed along with my two closest friends.

Jackson POV

---- rewind to the beginning of the day----

As I left my daze I realized that I had missed a call from Emma. I didn't feel the phone vibrate. She called around 10. As I listened to her message I could tell her voice was weak, she was giving up hope. My heart broke hearing her sadness over me. I realized then that she truly loved the human me, but could she love what I am now? I didn't have to wait much longer. Today was the day that I would see her in person.

I hurriedly took a shower. I put the contacts that Carlisle got for me in my eyes. I didn't like the effect; they made my eyes an ugly brown. I actually preferred my frightening red eyes. At least they held life.

I stepped into the closet trying to decide what to wear. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a pulled on a white t-shirt with a screen-printed logo. I zipped up a green hoodie and slipped my cell phone and my new ipod from Edward in my pocket.

I grabbed the backpack that Esme prepared for me and headed downstairs. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but it was unlike any other first day of school. I passed Jasper on my way to the front door.

"Calm down, why are you so nervous?" he asked.

I shook my head not wanting to tell him. He just shrugged and went back to the book he was reading. Alice came floating down the stairs; she kissed her husband and ran out the front door.

"Edward! Jack! Let's go!" she screamed from the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. She honked the horn twice as I stepped onto the porch. I could hear Edward laughing behind me.

"I don't have a clue why she needs to get to school early," he said to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

We sped to school in silence. Alice was giddily bouncing up and down in her seat. She kept changing the radio station; she couldn't sit still.

We pulled into the parking lot and I noticed Bella's truck was here already, but I saw no sign of her or Emma. Edward gave me directions to the office so I could get my class schedule.

Alice skipped away, "I'll see you at lunch!" She sang with a strong suggestion of knowledge. As I walked towards the office I saw Bella exit a building nearby and run to Edward. He picked her up and kissed her. Oh, how I wanted to do that with Emma. I looked behind Bella but Emma was not trailing behind her. I walked into the office to get my schedule. I was greeted by an over excited secretary.

"Oh, hello! You must be the new Cullen!" she smiled at me and her eyes headed south.

"Yes, I need my schedule." Her eyes glanced up. I was not comfortable being ogled by anyone especially someone that was probably older then my own mother.

"Oh, yes, here it," she said as she handed me a pile of paperwork, "Just have each teacher sign this sheet and return it at the end of the day." I nodded in reply and raced out of the main office away from her obtrusive gaze.

My classes were boring; my mind was stuck on Emma. I was disappointed that I didn't share any classes with her. I received stares from most of the students.

The girls seemed to be admiring me while the boys seemed to be glaring. I ignored them and focused on my thoughts, Emma. The morning passed by quickly. The bell rang for lunch. This was the one place that I was guaranteed to find her.

As I walked through the double doors I saw Edward and Alice off to the side, I joined them as I checked the room. Still no Emma. I could tell that Edward and Alice were arguing as I got closer the words 'Bella's new friend', caught my ear.

They were arguing about Emma.

"Edward! How could you slip? She knows that we are different! She asked me what my talent was in the middle of the class!"

"Alice!" Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "it was an accident! She didn't really freak out. I talked to Bella this morning and she said she was fine with it! She doesn't care that we are different!"

"Edward! It doesn't matter if she cares or not!" Oh, but it does matter I thought. It matters so much. "You have no right to tell her anything! It isn't your place, leave her alone!"

Alice was angry, but she wasn't angry that Emma knew she was angry that Edward was telling her instead of me.

She was saying it was my place, I needed to tell Emma.

Edward shrugged. He didn't understand. But I was still intrigued.

Emma didn't know what they were but she didn't care that they were different, maybe she wouldn't care that I was a vampire. Maybe.

I didn't even realize that she had entered the room. But I heard her laugh. I recognized it. It was so sweet and hypnotizing I could listen to her laugh all day.

Memories began flooding back; all of them of Emma.

The first time I saw her and the immediate crush I felt.

The years of longing that passed before we confessed our true feelings.

Our first kiss. Her silky lips on mine.

The smell of her hair as she ran past me laughing, she smelled sweet like peaches.

Us cuddled together under the stars sharing our inner most secrets.

Hushed 'I love you's' shared in private.

The feel of her bare skin on mine.

The first time that we declared our love for each other without words.

Everything about her blossomed out before me.

I knew everything her favorite color: apple green. Her first turtle's name: Scooter. I knew that she had a tiny scar on her left knee from falling through a glass shower door.

Everything about her was there.

My mind was so full of wonder I was knocked back to reality when the girl next to her spoke.

"Uh oh, here comes Newton," the girl said with a stifled laugh.

Emma groaned, she wanted nothing to do with this person. I eyed him menacingly, he had pale blond hair and he was barely taller then Emma.

He was watching her every move. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. He threw his tray on the table trying to draw attention to him, but Emma still looked in the other direction. But he was undeterred.

"So, Emma, it's Friday night, why don't we step this," he gestured between himself and her, "up a notch." He grinned, my jealously flared. Was there something going on between them like he suggested?

"There is no us!" she said, people began to look in her direction. Thank goodness she didn't like him, by the looks of her she loathed him. But he didn't see it.

"Why not? I think you're hot, I'm not too bad myself," he replied. How dare he hit on her like that! Before I could attack him she replied scathingly back.

"Why not? Seriously? Why not? Because I am not interested!" she said it slowly, I chuckled she thought he was challenged, classic. "And not only that but I do have a boyfriend." She does? Wait, that's me isn't it?

"Well, it doesn't seem that you do? Where is he exactly?" he said it casually but her face was shocked as though he had stabbed her in the heart.

I was here, I was right here.

I started to step forward but someone else attacked him first.

"Screw you!" A hand slapped him across the face hard the sound reverberated through the now silent room.

It was Bella, she was absolutely fuming, and I had never imagined that she could have such a temper.

Mike looked shocked. Everyone in the cafeteria was frozen trying to figure out what was going on. Angela wrapped her arms around Emma. She looked as though her heart had broken in two.

She stood up, trying to escape but something made her jump. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. The exact phone that she had called me on over and over. Why hadn't I answered?

She looked at the caller ID and whimpered. She didn't say anything but her fingers were shaking as she opened the phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a weak voice. I could hear everything from where I stood, even sounds that people surrounding her couldn't pick up.

"Emma, is that you?" The voice on the other end sounded so familiar. For some reason hearing it made me angry. The woman was crying I could hear that clearly.

"Yes…" Emma said struggling to get the word out. I waited for the woman to speak as she sobbed into the phone.

A single tear trickled down Emma's cheek. I wanted to wipe it away. But she didn't know me anymore.

"The police found his car in Seattle," she sobbed. Oh, no. Please anything but this. "But that's not all, they found his t-shirt in an alley, it was covered in his blood it was everywhere; too much," she cried. No! Emma! No! It isn't true. Don't believe her.

"Emma, he's dead," the woman said shortly into the phone. I knew she meant me.

"No! Stop lying!" Emma shouted into the phone. The room was quite, everyone was watching her. Alice grabbed my arm but I shook her off.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it is all my fault," the woman sobbed.

Emma screamed and dropped the phone.

I couldn't stop myself any longer. I ran to her as she fell. I wrapped my arms around her warm waist and held her to me as she cried. I heard Bella scream next to me. She hit my arm over and over again.

"Put her down!" she screamed. I refused and pulled Emma closer and ran out of the cafeteria.

Edward shouted at me to stop. He didn't understand. I love her. I growled at him as he ran at me. He stopped and stared at me dumbstruck. I ran faster. Carrying Emma with me deep into the woods that surrounded the school.

I looked down at Emma her tears were flowing freely. She looked destroyed. I had done this to her.

She screamed in anguished and I held her closer. She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and buried her head in my chest. Her warm tears were soaking through my shirt and onto my chest. Her body rocked with grief.

I stopped running and held her close. Her eyes opened but she didn't look up at me. She was so beautiful even when she was so sad. I ran my hand along her back in slow circles trying to calm her breathing and erratic heartbeat.

I bent down and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, it's not true."

Her breathing calmed but she shook her head disagreeing with me.

"Nothing is okay, Jackson is dead. It has to be true, they have evidence. Jackson is dead," she shook her head as she mumbled to herself. "He is dead," she argued.

I ran my fingers through her golden hair, her mermaid hair. I smiled at that thought and instinctively kissed her forehead. A memory popped into my head. I had promised to protect her, to love her forever. But she thought I was dead.

"It's not true I promise. I promised and I am here," I whispered into her ear.

She looked at my face and jumped back. I held her tightly, not letting her fall.

Emma POV

"It's not true I promise. I promised and I am here," the strangers voice was filled with sadness. I continued to cry. What did he promise?

I looked at his face and jumped back. But he held on tight not letting me fall.

He face was so familiar but so different. It couldn't be true. His eyes were the wrong color but the intensity was familiar. His nose used to have a bump where he had broken it in the sixth grade, but it was perfectly straight. His skin was pale when it had been a golden brown. His brows were furrowed in sadness. It couldn't be him.

He looked so different.

But his hair, it was exactly the same. A curly mass of untidy dirty blonde hair. I wrapped a curl around my finger.

"Jackson?" I asked hesitantly, it wasn't possible. Why did he look so different? So much like the Cullen's?

He nodded. I gasped. No! It wasn't possible.

"How?" I asked surprised. "They think you are dead."

"I am," he answered sadly. No he wasn't! He was right here. I touched his cheek, it felt so cold. But he was solid, he was real.

"Don't lie to me," I whispered. Searching his face for answers.

"I am…" he hesitated. Unsure of how to go on. Whether or not to continue.

"I am a vampire," he said it so quietly I barely heard him as his head dropped, he was ashamed.

For some reason I believed him. He wasn't lying to me.

I tilted his chin and made him look me in the eye. His eyes were so wrong, they weren't meant to be a muddy brown.

He was so sad. I couldn't stand it.

I pressed my lips against his.

They were cold but I didn't mind. He froze beneath me. I twisted my fingers through his hair and pushed my chest against his.

He finally kissed me back and pushed himself on top of me, we crashed to the earthy floor.

His lips felt so familiar against my own. Finally I had found my other half.

He had one hand placed gently on my neck his fingers resting just over my pulse point and the other drew tantalizing circles on my hip. We continued to roll around on the mossy ground until I was nearly out of breath. He kissed my neck as I breathed in deeply.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear. I shivered as his cool breath caressed my skin.

"I love you, too," a tear spilled down my blushing cheek. He wiped it away with his cool finger.

"What is wrong?" he asked concerned, sadness washing away the lust that had previously filled his eyes.

"Nothing," I smiled. "I am just so happy." He smiled back and his lips crashed to mine. His hands ran over my stomach and I couldn't help but laugh. I was so ticklish under his touch. He laughed back as I tried to squirm away.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered as he held my body down with his.

"I don't plan on it," I replied kissing my way along his neck trying to calm my laughter.

"I have missed you," he kissed my cheek. As I continued to giggle. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I pulled his lips to mine enjoying the feel on him against me. It had been too long since I had felt his touch.

------

"Tell me what happened, where have you been?"

He looked serious.

"I honestly don't remember," he sighed and twisted a lock of my hair around his finger.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Before today the only things I could remember happened after I was changed."

"What did you remember today?" I asked still unsure of what he was telling me.

"You." He said it so simply like it was the most apparent thing in the world. I waited for him to continue, I could tell by the way his brow furrowed that he had more to say on the subject.

"Before today I had no human memories, everything of my past was completely blank when I woke up. I was in an alley covered in blood, my clothes were torn and the only memory I had was of the pain. The pain that turned me into this."

His face was so sad. I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"After that I roamed the forest. I hunted," I froze. What did he hunt? Vampires were supposed to attack humans. He laughed and pulled me to him. I relaxed at his touch. "Don't worry. I hunted animals." He kissed my temple and continued on with his story.

"I moped around the forest for weeks, I wasn't counting the days. I eventually ran into a boy, that turned out to be a werewolf," I looked at him disbelieving.

He laughed again; it was so nice to hear his laugh. "What you believe in vampires but not werewolves?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I believe in you." I kissed him and he kissed back.

"So, this werewolf…" I prompted.

He smiled, "So, this werewolf told me that I was violating a treaty and wasn't supposed to be on his land, he pointed me in the direction of Forks. Then Edward picked me up off of the side of the road and his family adopted me. I have been with them for the past few days." I looked into his eyes. He had been through much more, he was holding back but I didn't push him for details, he would tell me eventually.

"Where do I fit into all of this?" I asked.

"You fit in everywhere," he kissed my forehead and continued, "The first time that I saw I had missed your call I was a mess. I couldn't remember you but I knew that you were important to me. You kept calling, and I was tempted to pick up-"

I cut him off.

"You knew I had been calling?" anger was creeping up to the surface. "Why Jackson? Why didn't you answer?" I tear slipped down my cheek.

"Please forgive me." He looked as though he could cry. "I wanted to but I didn't know what I was or who I was and once I figured out that you loved me I knew that there was a chance that you wouldn't once you found out what I had become."

I was heart broken all over again. How could he think that? I was his, forever and always. I had promised; he had promised.

"I will always love you Jackson, no matter what or who you become."

He looked at me with hope. "Really? Even if I am a hideous animal killing beast?" he asked.

I laughed, "Of course, if you have forgotten I do eat my fair share of cheeseburgers."

"It isn't the same Emma," he groaned.

"I beg to differ," I kissed him before he could argue back. We continued to make out on the forest floor, enjoying each other. I felt the warm sun shine down on my skin. I had seriously missed the sun. A slight glimmer shined in my eye. I broke from our kiss and caught the object that was shining at me. It was Jackson; a small square of sunlight hit the back of his neck. He was shimmering in the light; it was as though a thousand diamonds had been embedded in his pale skin.

I ran my fingers over the spot it felt the same, yet he glittered.

"What are you looking at?" he asked breaking me out of my daze.

"Look," I sat up and held his hand in the sun. His skin twinkled brightly. He gasped and pulled his hand out of the light.

"Did it hurt?" I asked surprised.

He shook his head. And stared at me.

"What happened? Is that normal?"

"I don't know, I haven't been in the sun." He stuck his hand back in the sunlight.

"I sparkle!" he groaned in agitation.

"Real men sparkle!" I replied unable to hold in my giggles.

He pounced on me, pushing his lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

Chapter 7: Reunion

* * *

Jackson POV

As I kissed her thoughts of her sadness were brought forward. Her tears in her messages just weren't for me. And why was I in Seattle?

I pulled away from her lips and held her close.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"What happened?" She looked confused. "Why did I leave and why were you so sad?"

"Oh." She looked down thinking over her answer.

"You left because of your mother." My mother? "She didn't want us to be together anymore. Something along the lines of we were just kids and I was ruining your future. She despised me in fact."

"How could anyone despise you?" I asked. I kissed the top of her head. She smiled at me and continued.

"You are my past, present, and future. You are my everything Emma," I hummed to her begging her to believe my words. She shook her head slowly, dipping her chin hiding her eyes from mine.

"She was threatening to send you away to live with your father in Europe, she gave you an ultimatum. Leave me or leave the country," her eyes were watering.

"Emma, don't cry I am here, I could never leave you."

"But you did. You left." I was in shock. No, I could never abandon her.

"You got in your car and left, you didn't say where you were going or if you were coming back. You didn't answer your phone. Weeks past by, but I never gave up hope."

"Emma, I would never leave you. I must have been angry, trying to clear my head. But I would never leave you behind. I love you."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"But there is more, isn't there?" I asked afraid to hear the answer. "Why are you in Forks?"

The tears that were on the verge of overflowing broke free and tumbled down her cheeks. "Emma, it's okay, tell me, let me be here for you," I begged as I held her tighter rubbing slow circles across her back hoping that my touch would give her some comfort and reassurance.

"They are dead, my parents are dead," she blurted out. The words hurt me terribly. Emma had been through so much and she had been all on her lonesome.

"No, how? When?" I asked too many questions racing through my mind.

"It was the day you left, they went out on the boat, but since I was so depressed they left me behind. They didn't come back that night. I called the police and they called the harbor patrol and the coast guard.

"It was another day until a dive crew found their remains trapped inside the capsized boat. It was all over the news." She sobbed until her tears ran dry I held her and rocked her back and forth.

"It was devastating. There was a small memorial service and their ashes were scattered out to sea. Then I was shipped off to Forks. I didn't want to leave San Diego, I knew you were alive and I was waiting for you to come back. But thank goodness Charlie and Bella took me in otherwise I had no place to go. I was one step away from being in foster care."

"I am so sorry." I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt so guilty. All of it was my fault.

But if I hadn't of left, Emma would have been on that boat. I shuddered at the thought. It didn't happen. She was here in my arms in one piece physically at least.

"No more tears! I don't want to cry anymore. I am happy that I have you back," she declared. She pressed her lips on mine and I kissed her back.

"I really do love you," I whispered.

"And I really do love you," she replied. "We should get back, I am sure Bella has had a heart attack by now."

I laughed, "Yeah, she was rather mad at me for taking you away."

"She was just trying to protect me."

"And as was I." I picked her up in my arms.

"I do run rather fast, I am not sure if you noticed the last time."

"Oh, I think I can handle it," she replied with a grin.

"Okay, hold on." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took off.

The trees whipped past us at a ferocious speed.

"Wow!" Emma gasped. Then she started laughing.

I wove in between the trees over fallen logs and around bushes.

"This is so much fun!" she screamed into the wind. Her golden hair danced in the wind as I sped up. He laughter thrilled me. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

We reached the edge of the forest that borders the school I slowed down to a normal human pace. As we reached the field that surround the school I fell to the ground cradling Emma in my arms. She laughed even harder.

"We seriously need to do that again!" she said between giggles. She was so beautiful. I bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and straddled me. She leaned back and pulled me down on top of her. The long grass consumed us.

"Get off of her!" I heard someone shout. I ignored them and kept kissing the love of my life.

"Bella, stay back!" Edward yelled. His tone was serious. I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and pull me up to my feet, leaving Emma lying in the grass.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward seethed. My thoughts were filled with Emma. She was laughing at the scene that we had caused.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"Edward! Let him go, you don't understand!" It was Alice this time. She ran forward.

"I don't understand? I think I do. He pulled a girl into the woods and disappeared for hours, I think I understand perfectly well Alice!"

"Oh, really Edward? Do you?"

"Yes, Alice I do!" Bella ran forward to Emma. Who was consumed with giggles still rolling on the grassy floor. I smiled down at her. My lovely Emma.

"Then what happened dear brother? Since you seem to know it all?" she asked frustrated.

"Well, um," he stared at me intently trying to drag out my thoughts. I purposefully cleared my head.

"Exactly, you don't know! Maybe we should let them explain!" She threw her hands up exasperated.

"Fine!" He released his hold on me and I scooped up Emma. She wrapped her arms around me and tried to stifle her chuckles.

"What is going on?" Bella asked looking at Emma then at me then at Emma. Edward grabbed her hand and held her protectively.

Emma spoke for me, "This is my boyfriend Jackson."

"What? Your boyfriend!" Edward exclaimed. "Since When?"

Bella answered this one with a grin, "For two years. It is really _him_ Emma?" Emma nodded and Bella's smile grew.

Edward looked dumbfounded and Alice was jumping up and down. The secret she had been holding in was finally released.

"Wait! Emma is the girl from your past that kept calling?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Oh! I am so happy!" Alice bounced around.

"Do you remember everything then?" Bella asked.

I shook my head sadly, "No, not everything. My memories of Emma came flooding back today in the lunch room but pretty much everything else is still a blank."

"Let's go home and share the good news!" Shouted Alice as she skipped towards Edward's Volvo.

"Here Alice, you drive," Edward threw her his keys. Alice looked confused, "Bella and I will take her truck."

"Okay! Come on love birds!" Alice shouted as she got behind the wheel.

"I guess that is us?" I asked Emma.

"Yes, it definitely is." She kissed me and I took off running with her in my arms. I kept it at a normal pace I didn't know who was watching.

We reached the car and slid into the back seat. Alice pulled away squealing the tires. I laughed as I saw Edward give her a glare from Bella's truck.

As we rounded the corner Emma slid into me. I put my arm around her shoulder and snuggled close to her.

"I told you she would love you no matter what!" Alice sang from the driver's seat.

She was watching us in the rearview mirror. "Fine Alice, you were right! I should have trusted you all along," I replied. She smiled smugly as she pulled in front of the white mansion that was now my home.

"Jackson?" Emma looked up at me.

"Yes?" I asked as Alice sprung from the car and into the house.

"Is this a house full of vampires?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't worry they don't drink from humans either," I replied trying to reassure her.

"Okay, but do not let go of my hand." She squeezed my hand and I squeezed hers back.

"Deal." I helped her out of the car as Edward and Bella pulled up. We walked inside to find everyone in the family waiting for us.

"Alice tells us that you have news," said Carlisle he saw Emma peek her head around me, "Oh, hello Emma, please come in." His eyes held surprise but he still managed to smile.

We walked into the living room and everyone sat down. We received a few looks as I held her hand but when I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. I heard a few low gasps. Emma wrapped her arms around my waist holding on for dear life as her eyes glanced from one new face to the next. I hugged her reassuringly.

Esme looked pleased beyond words. Rosalie as always appeared indifferent.

Emmett looked excited and every time I looked at him he would raise his eyebrows suggestively.

Jasper looked just as nervous as Emma, he must be feeling her emotions. Alice looked as happy as ever squeezing Jasper thigh. Edward held Bella in his lap they looked pleased that they weren't the only vampire/human couple in the room.

"Should we make introductions?" asked Carlisle. I nodded in response.

"Emma this is the Cullen family," I smiled at her, she already new half of them but this was the first time that she was seeing them as what they truly were.

"Esme, Carlisle's wife," Esme's smile grew, "Rosalie and Emmett," Rosalie nodded in our general direction and Emmett beamed, "And this is Jasper, Alice's husband." Jasper gave us a weak smile, he still seemed nervous.

"Everyone this is Emma." Everyone smiled but I could tell that they had a million questions as to how I could go 'out into the world' and fall in love with a human in one day. And have her sitting on my lap knowing what I was without being absolutely terrified of me.

"I am sure you all have questions," I said. Everyone nodded.

-------

It was still early when we finished telling everyone our story. It didn't take too long for us to retell exactly what happened to the Cullen's, everyone was surprised by how much of a coincidence it was that we ended up in the same tiny town all the way up in Washington.

I led Emma up the stairs to my bedroom we had too much to catch up on and I just wanted to enjoy the time I had alone with her.

As we reached my bedroom I held open the door for her and she flung herself down onto my plush bed. I closed the door and joined her.

"Tell me everything," she said softly.

"What do you want to know?" I asked back rolling onto my side so I could see every inch of her. She was so beautiful I couldn't believe that my stupid memory had managed to forget her.

"Everything, literally everything."

I paused before answering her. There was so much I still didn't remember. The only things that were a hundred percent clear happened after I was changed.

"What's it like to be a vampire?" she asked bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Hmm, I don't know, what's it like to be a human?" I asked her back with a smile.

She pushed my shoulder unexpectedly causing me to loose my balance. I fell backwards onto the bed closing my eyes allowing the down comforter to swallow me.

Emma laughed next to me but I made no move to get back up, I was much too comfortable.

The bed shifted slightly as she moved.

"Jackson," she called out in a low seductive voice.

She leaned over me resting her breast against my chest.

"Jack," she breathed against my cheek just before she placed a soft gentle kiss on my cheek. Her lips burned me with their touch.

Her legs whipped around my pelvis until she was sitting directly on top of me.

She leaned back down allowing her breast to reclaim their position against my chest and kissed my neck.

She kissed and nibbled, teasing my cold hard flesh.

"Emma," I hummed letting her name escape my lips.

"Yes?" she teased as she kissed along my jaw.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me."

I turned my head and took her lips with mine denying my need for her no longer.


End file.
